


curious affections

by taedislumina



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2AM musings, M/M, Modern AU, TobiIzu, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedislumina/pseuds/taedislumina
Summary: "what made you fall in love with me?"in which Izuna begs a daunting question at 2AM, Tobirama opts to humour him, and both are entirely captivated with eachother.





	curious affections

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet i wrote at, unironically, 2am. i also have been a little absent on here lately, so hopefully this will suffice until i get around to posting my first full-length TobiIzu fic. (soon, i promise) xx

"what made you fall in love with me?" 

the quiet hum of 2 in the morning sung silently on cool summer air, the evenings becoming crisper and crisper each passing day. light from the moon danced on the edge of a comforter bunched up and piled across bed's end, revealing sheets underneath that spread and coiled. a top skin it laid and over limbs it wove, wrapped around the frames of half asleep bodies fighting the nip of the chill. sleep was exchanged for questions like these, though not a surprise. between late working shifts to late dinners to later nights out...which only meant even later sex, it was really no surprise at all. the two intertwined bodies felt no displeasure; they had grown accustomed to it all. 

"do you want me to humour you or do you want me to answer honestly?" 

izuna, twenty three and already showing premature signs of aging from work exhaustion— the eyebags were a dead give away he drank more caffeinated coffee than was sane– , merely laughed at his lover's response. 

"...whichever you think would make round three more plausible..." izuna chuckled as he tucked his face closer into the crook of tobirama's neck. he didn't need to see the senju's face to know he was blushing— the heat radiating from his neck gave him away. izuna decided not to mention it. "...im kidding. my body still feels like a wet noodle. i'd fall over if i rode you off again like that." 

"as fragile as you are, i'm not surprised." 

"shut up," izuna chuckled again. "you're in no position to talk, mr. cant-take-a-blowjob-with-a-straight-face." 

"to be fair, theres nothing straight about that." tobirama tightened his arms around izuna's body, slightly shifting their position so he could trace his fingers across the younger man's back. 

"is this you trying to humour me?" 

tobirama hummed lowly as he continued to absently trace distorted patterns across izuna's soft skin. the two of them tangled under strewn sheets and illuminated by a quarter moon, the atmosphere between them was peaceful and comforting. both men treasured these moments even in the midst of their exhaustion; to be enveloped by a love so tangible and to be able to give so freely...this was the place where they both felt the most at home. 

within the darkness and just as tobirama felt himself dozing, he heard his beloved whisper almost hesitantly.  
"...really though..."

tobirama willed a small bubble of energy to persuade him into talking. lulled by the warmth of izuna's skin and the blankets they shared, paired with the heaviness in his eyes, it was all the white haired male could do to not collapse into the dark abyss sleep provided. 

"thats too big a question at two in the morning," feeling his words glazed over with tiredness, he continued. "...but i think it was because you scared me." 

izuna furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion. "i...scare you...?"

"presently, no. and definitely not in the way you're thinking. more like...you were frighteningly on equal grounds with me. you threatened every wall and barrier i'd built around myself. every system and every order, you challenged it. and i wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from you. but...you were relentless. and determined...and fierce. you were powerfully powerful enough to break me down. and i couldn't stop thinking about you."

izuna continued to lay still beside tobirama, across his chest and wrapped under his arms. he felt almost like he was holding his breath in anticipation. he felt a flood of emotions, but under the glow of the moon held a steady gaze as he listened intently. inside, though, he was grinning ear to ear. 

"so...you fell in love with me because i was a threat...hm. still humouring, i see."

"or it could have been your eyes. do you want me to say it was your eyes or some shit? you do have a pretty terrifying glare as well."

izuna swatted at tobirama's lingering hands playfully, finally breaking his façade into a tugging smirk. "you're ridiculous." 

"ridiculously in love with you." tobirama replied simply. izuna was thankful for the darkness hiding the creeping red on his face. 

"and cheesy. very cheesy." 

"sleep izu." the senju barely mumbled out through his increasing drowsiness. turning his head towards izuna and nudging him slightly before fading quickly into a deep rest. izuna snuggled closer into tobirama's loose embrace before closing his already half-lidded eyes, taking in his senju's comforting scent. 

in the last of his conscienceness, tobirama tilted his head down enough to place a lazy kiss on the hair hiding izuna's forehead. and under the darkness of the 2AM summer night, izuna felt his heart flutter a little bit more and carry him off into sleep.


End file.
